


The Terror and the Triumph

by Meatball42



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, So basically crack, Video Game Mechanics, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: AIM has created a powerful new creature to attack the Academy! The Avengers must defeat zombie hordes to defend the world this Halloween.Or, Natasha does what she does best, and AIM does... what they do best.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Janet Van Dyne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Terror and the Triumph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Natasha dropped down to the bottom of the cave. Her headlamp created strange shadows on the surrounding rocks, but there was no sign of the zombie hordes let loose around and under the campus.

“All clear,” she said into her ear-mounted microphone.

Iron Man and the Wasp flew down the narrow tunnel after her.

“I still don’t get why I wasn’t in charge of this mission,” Tony complained quietly in their earpieces.

“If we were blowing things up, you’d totally be in charge,” Jan assured him. “Or, I would be. But this is an infiltration and intel mission, so of course Natasha is in charge.”

“But-”

“Quiet!” Natasha whispered. “Do you hear that?”

Her fellow Avengers went silent. Through the caves echoed a strange, hollow sound.

“The zombies,” Jan whispered.

“This way.”

Natasha led them through the complicated cave system that she had memorized from a glimpse at the plans she and Agent 13 had found at the AIM headquarters. Tony and Jan bickered as they went, but they had the grace to do it in whispers.

At a junction in the tunnels, Natasha signalled her teammates to stop. She carefully peeked around to ascertain their surrounding.

A dozen yards away, two zombies bumped into each other in the course of their slow meandering. One of them pulled back a fist to attack, but the other was making a strange gesture…

Natasha watched in disbelief as the zombies played Rock-Paper-Scissors. The winning zombie-- scissors over paper-- sauntered forward. The losing zombie heaved a huge sigh and slunk away.

Natasha turned to her friends, who, while she wasn’t paying attention, had pulled out their phones, and now appeared to be bickering over text, if their expressions were anything to go by.

“If you’re ready,” she whispered as sarcastically as she could, raising one shaped red eyebrow.

Tony and Jan jumped to attention.

“I’ve got a plan.”


End file.
